Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles Part V: Dissatisfaction
by Rock-Tea
Summary: The fight with the Kyuubi and Gaara concludes, but what of Konoha? This kind of ends... abruptly but there's a few more chapters in this section to come after this


Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles

**Part V: Dissatisfaction**.

The Hokage did not turn to face him, instead he stared lifelessly out of the window, concern and worry clouding his soul. 'I've lived a long time, Kakashi, and few other ninja do I have faith in as I do you. Never have I seen such troubled times for our village.' Kakashi stirred, 'I-' 'The Kyuubi is free once more, restrained somewhat, yes, but still an unimaginable threat.' Hokage interrupted. 'Gaara also possesses incredible strength, perhaps too great for such a child… and with news of Orochimaru's presence within our village walls… these are dark days indeed.' Kakashi nodded sombrely.

Gaara swept his arm, sending waves of sand arms grasping towards Naruto. He darted to the side before leaping up, arms colliding and reforming, desperate for a hold. Naruto moved with graceful agility, before charging towards Gaara. He had forgotten about the sand below, and it was more than eager to snatch. Naruto cursed as the sand enclosed around one leg, limiting manoeuvrability. Gaara tightened the sand around Naruto's leg, a satisfactory crunch and a spill of crimson. Naruto cried out in agony, before managing to pull himself free. _This pathetic human body!!_ He lunged at Gaara and disappeared in a puff of smoke, to emerge behind the sand nin. Claws extended, Naruto let out an ominous growl before slashing furiously. Gaara raised his sand, encasing himself and softening the blow. He screamed horrifically in pain, looking up in mortification as the sand fell from his face. He had blocked the blow but the scorch marks had still seared through. The air was filled with the intoxicating smell of putrid death.

Orochimaru sat atop the Konoha gates peering down through the dust and sand at the carnage below. His eyes looked haunted, his body nervous. Kabuto pushed his glasses to his face, 'well, what're we going to do?' Orochimaru parted his lips and let shaken breath escape… 'That jacket…' he whispered. Kabuto and Baki looked uneasily at him. 'The blonde one's jacket… I know it… but how could he..?'

Gaara's eyes widened with blinded white rage, he uttered an unholy noise and hurled walls of sand towards Naruto. Naruto panicked as he leapt with increasing difficulty. _ I'm slowing down…_ he thought, touching his wounded leg. He admired a blood-covered finger with curiosity. _It won't stop bleeding… _So rich, and so deep. A thunderous crash snapped him back to reality. Dodging falling debris, Naruto lunged for Gaara once more.

The Hokage sighed. 'I fear… I fear, Kakashi, for the people. For my villagers, for my grandson, for us all … It is with greatest displeasure that I have to consider this… Although the truth is harsh, it is an inevitable one that we must accept.' He sighed heavily, looking at the carnage rising from the town.

'I hereby disband Konoha until further notice.'

Orochimaru composed himself, straightening his posture and swiping a stray hair from his face. 'We'll retreat for now' he said collectedly, though unsure of himself. 'We'll let these two battle it out and return at a later date…' He placed a hand to his forehead, pushing lightly. _How!? _ Orochimaru's thoughts ached with impossibility. _How could Jiraiya be…_ Baki stood confidently and optimistic with Orochimaru's decision, 'Yes, that seems most appropriate. Gaara is beyond our control now anyway...' Kabuto nodded in agreement, and the three disappeared in a plume of smoke, indecipherable amidst the harmattan.

Naruto flinched with each forceful blow. He was struggling to keep up the agility and strength to block. Yet still Gaara pounded relentlessly, still blinded with rage. Sand over fist over sand. A dance of sorts, a waltz of death and balance. Naruto felt his arms weaken, the sickening cloak of anxiety sweeping over him. _I can't keep this up much longer…_ He worried. _It's becoming a struggle to dodge, let alone fight back… _ Naruto leapt back, sliding into an open doorway. He hoped to gain his breath and resolve, strategise and think. He pressed himself against a wall out of view and breathed deeply. The blood still poured from his leg, and it hurt more than ever… _Ow…_ Not even anger, just pain and an unrecognisable sense of regret. Another raucous crash disrupted his meandering thoughts. Too immersed, Naruto was too late to take evasive action. He looked on upwards as the structure gave way, debris and dust thundering down upon him. Battered, he struggled to raise a hand to his face. _More blood. _ His mind swirled, distorted further by the sound of Gaara's chilling laugh and the soft footsteps advancing. _You fool_, he thought. _You couldn't even move out of the way in time. You didn't even see it coming._ His head throbbed. Naruto let out a pained moan as he pressed his hand to his forehead.

Stumbling weakly out of the wreckage he turned to face Gaara, again the cold emotionless face. Naruto swallowed and leant on one leg, the other choked by dried blood, dust and sand. He stared sharply at Gaara, who had an eerie calm and collected air about him. He eyed the scorch marks on his side, seemingly the pain had gone, or Gaara had overcome it. Either way Naruto faltered in confidence. Finally he came to his senses. _I've got to get out of here… _ He looked down at himself, his hands outstretched, bloodied and dirtied from the arenaceous trauma. _Has my power really been dormant for so long?_ He looked at Gaara and grunted, thinning his eyes. Allowing the chakra to bristle through him, Naruto felt calmed by the comforting surge of spiritual power.

He nodded once, ignoring the pulsing blood and throb of his leg, before thrusting his two hands towards the floor with renewed vigour. He watched in delight as the impact split a crack in the ground, grinning widely in satisfaction. The fissure splintered at an alarming rate, snapping fiercely apart, opening like a fresh wound. He peered up at Gaara with a capricious smile as the surrounding buildings began to quiver.

Gaara raised his sand in defence as the buildings cascaded down around him. He vociferated raucously, shielding himself from the deathly fragments, striking unrelentingly at the scene around him. The matter rained mercilessly below, shattering and _subjugating_ the land, violence even from the unanimity. The fissure snapped onwards, a great gaping nothingness splitting the familial village of Konoha asunder.

Gaara seethed, a raw, gravely threat emanating from his throat. The fissure and barrage of debris had ended, the choking veil of dust and sand swallowing the area slowly engulfing the ground. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. A desolate wasteland and a plume of friable matter in his wake.


End file.
